Take It Down
by blackblade444
Summary: Ichigo and Shuuhei were childhood friends until one had to move away.Now back in Karakura Town, Renji drags his best friend Shuuhei to a local strip club, and orders Shuuhei a lap dance. Who does the stripper just so happen to be? Shuu/Ichi. Yaoi.
1. Chapter One

Take It Down: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters

-x-

"_Welcome to the Karakura Airport we hope you enjoyed your flight, and hope you have fun wherever your destination may be. Thank you for flying Air Japan,"_ the sweet voice of the flight attendant said, her voice resonating through out the entire cabin of the plane. The plane coming to a slow and gentle stop at the gate, and it jerked forward one last time signaling that it was completely stopped, and another sign was that the fasten seatbelt sign went off.

Passengers began to stand up in between the rows of seats opening the overhead bens to grab their carry on items. People began to depart from the aircraft ten minutes later after having to wait for the okay to get off the plane. Children and adults alike making their way down the aisle to get off the plane.

Once everyone was off the plane, or so they thought the flight attendants made their way down the aisle for one last check before the next flight began the boarding process, but one of the lovely ladies wearing the standard flight attendant uniform cam across two passengers from the last flight still snoozing away. "U-Um, excuse me," she said softly, her voice not reaching the two as they just continued to snore. "Excuse me," she tried again, this time a bit louder.

"Wake the fuck up you two!" another flight attendant yelled, this time around both men shot up from their seats still groggy from the sudden shouting, and one of them was rubbing his eyes idly, "I hope you know that you're delaying the next flight that should be boarding now. "Now please get your things and get off this aircraft, so we can start the boarding process for the next flight," the shorter woman huffed.

Nodding once the two quickly grabbed their belongings, and slowly made their way off the plain, and behind them they could hear. 'Inoue, you need to be more assertive. Don't be afraid to yell at some of the passengers!" the short black haired attendant said.

"I'm sorry, Kuchki-san," the busty orange haired woman said, her gaze downcast at the floor.

'Kuchki-san' was better known as Rukia Kuchki, the flight attendant may have been short, but her fiery personality made up for that. The girl who had been apologizing was known fully as Orihime Inoue, way to o much of a push over for her own good. The two college girls working as flight attendants as a summer job. "Will you quit apologizing Orihime," Rukia said, as she grabbed her things from the back of the plane.

"I'm s- I mean okay, Rukia," Orihime said, a small smile touching her lips as she also grabbed her things. "I'm so happy we get the next month off. I can't wait to see Kurosaki-kun again," the orange haired girl beamed, her crush on this Kurosaki boy quite obvious.

Rukia just chuckled quietly to herself, "Come on then. The sooner we get off this plane the sooner our vacation starts," the black haired woman said. The two flight attendants did one last check of each row before they made their way off the plane.

-x-

"Can't believe you got us yelled at by a damn flight attendant," he groused at his best friend.

The redhead just stared quite appalled by what his friend had just accused him of. "I was not the one that got us yelled at. If I remember correctly you were the one with the aisle seat, so logically speaking it is your fault she yelled at us," he said.

He laughed sarcastically at this, "You do realize that what you just said made absolutely no sense, right?" the black haired man asked. Yes, these two were quite the odd pair when it came to their personalities, but that was probably what brought them so close. Dark blue eyes simply returned to looking around the airport, and he was amazed just how much everything had changed.

Renji Abari, in this case the redhead just smirked as he watched his childhood friend look around his former home. The redhead had black tribal tattoos that ran along the length of his body, and who knew exactly where they stopped. His hair styled in the shape of a pineapple which is probably the reason his friend's called him 'pineapple-head'. "It sure has been awhile since ya been back here, huh?" he asked, the two continuing to make their way to ground transpiration as they had just come from baggage claim.

"Yea it has been awhile almost twelve years if I remember right. This place has definitely changed since the last time I saw it," the raven haired man said, the sound of wheels clicking over bumps in the road as he wheeled his suitcase behind him. Yes, it had been about twelve years since he had come back, or rather left Karakura town. Now at the age of twenty-two he was finally returning home, and he was anxious just to see what had changed about his childhood home. Shuuhei Hisagi was his full name. His hair was spiked all over the place and black in color, one thing that always stood out about Shuuhei was the sixty-nine tattoo that was inked on one of his cheeks, and another tattoo running across the bridge of his nose, or at least that is what most people thought it was.

"Wonder if anyone remembers ya," Renji said, by this time the two had reached the car that the company had rented for them. Yes, the two worked for the leading company in new technologies including things from medical devices to automotive technology called, Seritei In cooperated.

Shuuhei just raised a brow at the sudden statement, "Probably not… no one has seen me since I was ten years old. I honestly doubt that anyone will recognize me. Besides we're only here for a month and a half anyway before we are back in the states, so it is probably for the best that no one remembers me," the ebony haired executive said, throwing his luggage into the back of the car.

The redhead executive just laughed, "I guess when you put it that way your right," he said, grabbing the keys out from in between where the front tire met the frame of the car, and pressing the button the automatic locks popped up signaling the car was unlocked. Sliding into the car the two were soon heading down the streets of the city. "Didn't expect this town to have anything remotely fun to do at night," Renji said, as they passed a couple of bars, and strip joints. "Well now I know where to take us when we get out of those stuffy old meetings," he chuckled, beside him Shuuhei sighed. "First, though, we have to go and talk to the guys at Hueco Mundo, but after that we'll be free," he said, the sleek black Mercedes entering the freeway only to merge with the flow of traffic as he continued to drive.

"Can't we just go to the hotel and sleep? I really don't feel like dealing with suits today," Renji heard the raven haired man complain. The redhead executive just grinned shaking his head, and he just continued to drive. 'I mean honestly all the old man sent us here for was to get the CEO of Hueco Mundo to merge with our company under the label name, Vizard," Shuuhei groused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is exactly what we're going to do too! After we get the Hueco Mundo Company to join Seritei we'll be free to do whatever we want for the next month. I mean I can't wait for that, and you'll have to show me around this old home town of yours," Renji beamed, exiting the freeway five minutes later.

The rest of the car ride was silent as the continued to drive. Both of their mouths falling open as they pulled up towards the parking garage of the company they were supposed to get to merge with their own company. "Talk about rich," Renji murmured, pulling up to the security checkpoint, and letting the window of the car roil down.

The security guard walked towards their car as he exited the booth he was standing in, "Can I help you?" he asked, a smooth baritone voice falling from the man's lips. Azure hued eyes narrowing as he received no response from the driver, "Hey earth to dumb hit, I asked ya a damn question!" the teal haired security guard barked, "Do you have an appointment?" he growled.

When the man shouted at them that knocked them out of their dazed state, "Ah, yea we have an approximant with a…Shuuhei what was the guy's name again?" the redhead asked, momentarily turning his attention to his best friend, who was currently rifling through the packet on his lap. Outside the vehicle the security guard muttered something under his breath, and resided on crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Gin Ichimaru," the teal haired security guard heard the other passenger of the car say. The teal haired guard watching as the redhead in the driver's side seat turned to look at him once more.

He simply grunted walking back over to the booth with one hand in his pocket, and once he reached the booth he simply pressed a small red button. The arm of the gate swung up signaling that the car could enter the parking garage. "Go on in. I swear Gin has been blabbering non- stop about where in the hell you two were," the guard grunted, walking back over towards the vehicle- holding a slip of paper in between his fingers. "Keep this on yer dashboard, and after thirty minutes you're charge for however long ya stay," he said, placing the tab of paper into Renji's hand, and allowing his now free hand to run through his thick teal hair.

"Uh thanks…"

"Grimmjow," the teal haired security guard muttered. The man walked off back to the booth slamming the door shut behind him.

"He was certainly odd," Renji murmured, waiting to say that until he was for sure the door was sealed shut. Not wasting a moment he pressed down onto the gas pedal, and as the car entered the garage he heard the creaking of the gate arm go down. "What floor is this guy on, Shuu?" the redhead asked.

Rifling through the papers once again he pulled out the sheet with the contact information of the 'Gin' person on it. Once he had the paper he was looking for he neatly stacked the pile of papers on a stack on his lap. "On the eleventh floor," Shuuhei murmured, reclining back in his seat. The redhead nodded as he pulled into a spot on the third floor of the parking garage, "Let's get this over with so I can go to the hotel and sleep," the raven haired man said.

"Let's get'er done," Renji said, a small chuckle slipping from his lips.

-x-

As they reached the interior of the building…let's just say it looked just as expensive as the outside of the building. A floor complete made of white marble was the first thing they set foot on as the entered the small area, a row of black elevators stood before them. Renji and Shuuhei just looked around as they entered the elevator, and you'd expect some rich business such as Hueco Mundo to have better music, but they were stuck with the same old boring elevator music.

Shuhei pressing the button on the elevator that read 'eleven', and they rode the elevator up in silence the only thing that made noise was the small dinging sound the elevator made as it passed a floor, and the boring elevator music. "Finally," the black haired male said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he felt the elevator come to a halt.

As the doors slowly opened the two men were stunned once more as they stepped into what looked to be a lobby. There was a sitting area consisting of two black leather chairs, a white leather sofa, and a television pressed up against the wall. In the center of the room was a large black and white desk which three people sat behind- each except for one on the phone.

He took the lead the redhead following behind him, "Excuse me," Shuuhei said, the woman that sat behind the desk looked up at him. Her long green locks obscuring her vision, but she swept back her hair revealing honey colored eyes, "We have an appointment with Mr. Ichimaru. We're from the Seritei Company," the raven haired executive said.

"Oh you gentlemen must be Mr. Ichimaru's two o'clock appointment," the receptionist said, letting her eyes gaze over at the clock on her computer, "You two made it just in time," she said, a wide grin quirking up on the corner of her lips. "I hope Grimmjow-kun didn't give you any trouble when you arrived," she said, sliding across the floor behind the desk, and smoothly turning her chair one hundred and eighty degrees as she reached the other side of the desk.

Renji quirked a thin brow at her statement, "You know the security guard?" he asked.

She just let a small chuckle fall from her lips, "Of course I do. Grimmjow-kun is the nephew of the CEO after all. He is only working for his uncle until he can pay for medical school," the receptionist said, grabbing a thick packet of paper, and she slid back across the floor turning her chair once more to face the two men. "Alright, Mr. Ichimaru will see you in a moment, but first I need you to fill out this packet of papers, and only initial where it says too," she said, grinning at them, "If you have any questions my name is, Neliel," she said.

Taking the packet of papers Shuuhei let out a groan as he walked away from the desk, and towards the sitting area. "This thing has to have at least three hundred something pages," he groaned, plopping down in one of the black leather chair. Instead of filling out the pack of papers like he was supposed to he tossed the clipped packet over at Renji, "Renji you fill this out," he ordered.

"Why me!" the redhead complained.

"I filled out the other papers, so it is your turn, pineapple-head," the black haired man barked.

Grumbling the redhead reached down grabbing a pen from the briefcase that rested against his leg. "Man this is going to take forever," he whined, but none the less he started reading and signing where he needed too.

The only good thing that seemed to come from filling out paperwork was that timed seemed to fly by. "Mr. Hisagi, he'll see you now," the two heard the receptionist, Neliel call over to them. Looking down at his watch the man could have growled, two hours late, he thought.

"Let's go Renji," Shuuhei snapped, as he walked towards the front desk, and as they made their way past the woman Renji promptly dropped the stack of papers in front of her. The two men disappeared behind large double doors.

The office they entered was just as nice as the lobby. A large oak desk with a flat screen computer monitor atop it, a large bay window allowed enormous amounts of lights in, several expensive painting hung on the white walls, and a pair of twin black chairs sat in front of the desk. "Ah, you must be the two executives from Seritei, ne?" a voice asked, probably coming from the person sitting in the black leather desk chair, which was faced away from them.

"That is correct," Shuuhei replied.

"That's us," Renji said, adding his own input just for the fun of it.

A small laugh echoed through out the room, and the man sitting behind the desk slowly spun around in his chair. "Well then now that we know you're the two I have been waiting for…let's get down to business," the man said, his eyes remaining closed, his hand carefully propped up on his desk, and a fox like grin on his face, "I'm Gin Ichimaru," he said, confirming their suspicions as to who he was. The silver haired man laughed despite himself as he waited for them to continue.

Renji let the smirk fall from his face as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I think you know why we're here," the redhead said, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, who just now took a seat in the other chair.

"That I do," Gin cooed, that fox like smirk widening. "That old man, Yamamoto sent you here. He wants us to merge with Seritei, and both companies are under the name of our mother company, Vizard," the man said. "I'm just going to make this short, simple, and too the point gentlemen-"Gin said, taking a dramatic pause, "Our CEO is not here at the moment as he has gone away on a business meeting, and won't be back to the end of the month, so for now there is nothing I can do for you," the man said, letting one hand fall from the other only to thread through his silky silver locks.

Shuuhei literally popped a vein as he heard this, "So our coming down here was completely pointless, and you hold no power to make this deal come through?" the raven haired man asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Mah," was the only reply the two got from the silver haired man. "I'm truly sorry but at this time we will have to put this little proposal on hold," Gin said, spinning back around in his chair facing the large window once more. "You can leave your names and numbers with Neliel at the front desk. Good day to you two," he said.

The two men just gawked at the back of the chair, and they just grabbed their things and walked out of the office. "We'll be back at the end of the month then," Renji said, politely. The redhead shut the door softly behind him.

-x-

After a two hour long drive Shuuhei found himself staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room he was forced to share with Renji. As for the redhead he was currently in the shower, and all along the way to their hotel Renji had been going off about taking him somewhere tonight. Something along the lines of them having fun while they were in his childhood home.

He hadn't realized he had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour until he heard the redhead that used to be in the shower speak up. "You're up for the shower, Shuu," Renji said, the raven haired man sitting up to see his best friend wearing nothing more then a fluffy white towel that hung loosely on his hips, and those same tribal markings on Renji's body seemed to stop right at his waist line.

"I'm not going to shower," Shuuhei mumbled sitting up on his bed. The man swinging his legs over the side of his bed, and reaching down he opened his suitcase pulling out some clothes before standing up to walk to the bathroom. "Be out in a minute," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Renji just grinned as he grabbed a pair of black boxers from his suitcase slipping them on under the towel. His red hair now untied was quite long going past his shoulders, and it was matted against his face due to the fact that it was wet. Now where he was taking his best friend was somewhere Shuuhei would never find himself at, but the redhead thought it would be hilarious to see the look on his friend's face.

When Shuuhei walked out of the bathroom he was freshly dressed in casual wear. A tight fitting black shirt, a silver belt that hung loosely around his waist and a pair of faded gray jeans. Around his wrists were a matching set of skull wristbands, "Where exactly do you plan on dragging me?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at Renji.

"Where we are going is a surprise," the redhead grinned, shrugging on a blue muscle shirt, and grabbing his wallet and keys he walked out the door, "Let's go," he ordered.

-x-

He visibly paled as the car pilled into the parking lot of the establishment Renji had dragged him too. It was around eleven o'clock at night, and you could hear the base of the music even outside the joint. " A strip club," Shuuhei growled, "You brought me to a gay strip club," the raven haired man yelled.

"Yup," was all he got in reply from the redhead. "I actually looked this place up while you were changing, an f it has some really good reviews Besides Shuuhei, you're gay so why are you mad at me for bringing you to a gay strip joint?" Renji asked. The redhead walked towards the doors that led into the joint, and the name of the club happened to be, _The Titan Club. _

Shuuhei just growled stuffing his hands into his pockets as he followed the redhead inside. He could handle a strip club for an hour or two to make Renji happy. As he walked into the club the door closing behind him he could've had a stroke then and there. Mutli-colored lights flashing through out the large room, a long bar located in the center of the club, with several tables surrounding it, and a large stage with poles in the back of the room. Off in the corner he could faintly see a door that he presumed led to extra rooms for guys to go and…you know.

The raven haired male jumped as he felt an arm sling itself around his shoulder, "You two must be new here, huh? It's been awhile since we had any fresh meat in this club," the man said, a wide toothy grin on his face. "I'm Shinji, the owner of this club. Anything I can get for you lovely men?" the man asked, letting go of Shuuhei's shoulder to saunter his way to the front of them.

He just couldn't let an opportunity like this slide pass now could he? If he did that would make him a bad best friend, so without thinking Renji went ahead and said what he was thinking. "Yea, see my friend and I are new to town, and he has been a little frustrated if you catch my drift," the redhead said, pulling out his wallet as he spoke, "I want you to get your best stripper out here to give my buddy here the lap dance of a life time," he said, voice full of amusement.

"RENJI!" Shuuhei yelled ,it was to late though.

The bubbly blond just grinned as he took the money from the redhead's hand, "I can get that out right for ya, sir! If you just want to take a seat at any of the booths…your friend's playmate will be out shortly," Shinji said, the blond dancing off towards the stage only to disappear behind the curtains a second later.

"Let's go, Shuuhei," Renji said, dragging his friend off towards one of the booths with a pole in the center of the table. "Trust me you shall thank me for this later," he said.

"I highly doubt that," Shuuhei growled, as he was dragged along.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Wow okay so this is the newest Bleach fic that I have decided to type up. I really need to thank my best friend Tiana Misoro for helping me out with this fic by supplying me with a fun plot to center the story around. I really do hope you guys like this fic because it is not my usual Grimm/Ichi story! Did I mention that this is the longest opening chapter for a fic that I have ever written?

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and the next story on my list of updates is _Titan_ followed by_ As Good As it Gets_. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and please review!

~Blackblade444


	2. Chapter Two

Take It Down: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

-x-

He heard the music come through the walls of the small dressing room he sat in. The young man looked to be no more then twenty one sat in one of those Hollywood styled directors chair. Hazel hued eyes staring right back at him through the reflection of the mirror, and he found himself letting a sigh fall from his lips. _How did I end up doing something like this,_ he asked himself, _Cause you need the money,_ he answered.

"Ichigo," the orange haired male turned in his chair slightly to see Shinji grinning at him. "Ya got a customer asking for a lap dance, but I'd think you'd give the man a full body thing…if ya know what I mean," the blond haired club owner said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The blond bouncing his way over towards the chair the orange haired dancer sat in. "He paid well one thousand two hundred yen, so here is six hundred for you and the other six hundred goes to the club," he said. Shinji smirked at him smiling still, "Better get ready you're on in five, berry-tan," he crowed, walking out the door.

The orange haired boy shook his head as he stepped out of the chair he sat in, and he walked over towards the coat rack where a plastic bag hung. At the moment he was only wearing a pair of tight black boxers, and when he opened the bag he cringed. He took the clothing out of the bag slipping on the pale blue pants, tucking in the white undershirt, doing the black belt around his waist, slipping the black and blue police officer jacket on, and lastly he put the utility belt around his waist grabbing a pair of silver handcuffs from the bottom of the bag.

A black police officers hat was hanging off the coat rack which he grabbed putting it lightly atop his head, and he put on a pair of black sunglasses as he made his way out of the room. The door shut with a soft click as he walked down the hall.

"Oh~ Please take me away officer. I have been one naughty boy!" Ichigo looking over his shoulder to see Shinji grinning at him, and the blond had his hands placed together in the 'take me away' position.

"Sorry, I have another naught boy to take away, Shin. I may come back for you later," Ichigo said with a tip of his hat, and a saucy wink in the blonde's direction. He literally heard Shinji moan with excitement as he reached the door that lead out onto the stage. "Time to have some fun," he said, a small grin on his face as he walked onto the stage- the door swinging shut behind him as he walked.

The soft beat of the music reach his ears as he poked his head out from behind the black curtains, and luckily no one was looking in the direction of the stage, so he was okay to look. His smirk faltering as he watched a pale man saunter his way onto the stage. _Shirosaki,_ he thought, in his mind he said the name with the upmost distaste.

Sure the two were twins but that didn't mean they got along. The albino smirked lewdly as he reached for the mic by the DJ's stand. "Time fer ta fun ta finally begin, gents!" Shirosaki grinned, running a hand through those pale white locks. The tempo of the music playing in the club picking up in pace, " Well to bad because it seems our wittle berry boy is scared," he cackled, causing a lot of the men to boo. That was it, Ichigo brushed back the curtains stepping out onto the stage, and he literally walked right up behind Shiro pushing his brother off the stage, and the scowl that was now on his face was covered behind the black sunglasses. A small chuckle slipping from his lips as he heard a low 'thud' followed by some cursing.

Shinji this time popped out onto the stage a wide grin still plastered onto his face, "Now gents, welcome our lovely little berry-kun! ~" he sang the blond walking over to one of the poles, giving it an experimental swing before walking off the stage, and talking to the DJ on his way down.

-x-

The two sat quietly at their table looking at the stripper dressed as a cop. Dark blue eyes zeroing in on the blond haired owner as he whispered something to the carrot top. Beside him Renji was grinning from ear to ear. The song in the club changed to the theme song of cops, and the redhead laughed. Shuhei watched closely as the owner of the club danced off the stage after handing the mic to the stripper in question.

"I here we have a newcomer in the house tonight?" the velvety voice asked, a small shiver running down the black haired man's spine. The spotlight in the club moving off the orange haired male, and landing directly on Shuuhei, and beside him Renji was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his seat.

He slowly made his way off the stage reaching into his utility belt, and when he brought his hand forward again he was swinging a pair of shiny silver handcuffs around his ring finger. "Well, the new guy is certainly cute, so it's time for him to be taken in for some rather…_rough…_interrogation, "the orange haired male said.

Shuuhei shuddered as the man came up from behind him, and grabbed both of his arms rather roughly- slapping the handcuffs on. "Up," he ordered, his lips close enough to Shuuhei that he felt teeth nip at his right ear. When he looked at Renji, who was grinning back at him he laughed. He just sat there complacently, "Disobeying an officer, huh? Think you're cute do you?" Ichigo asked, he simply nodded, a slow devious grin spreading on his lips. "Oh well guess we'll do this the hard way," he murmured, straightening himself back up, and the orange haired striper propped a foot on the back of the chair-kicking it over, and sending a rather startled Shuuhei to the ground. "Now, how about we try this again," he ordered.

The redhead was dying of laughter in his seat. Who knew that a stripper could be this harsh? "Alright officer, let's get this over with," Shuuhei murmured, standing up to his full height, and he felt a hand push him towards the stage- his hands still firmly cuffed behind his back.

"What am I in for officer? What are we talking here? Strip search or are you going to frisk me?" Shuuhei asked a wide smile on his face. He thought he'd have some fun just so Renji could see, and not drag him back out to a place like this again.

To his surprise the stripper just chuckled, "How about all the above. Here is how this is going to work. I take off something…you take off something…deal?" Ichigo asked a small glimmer of a smile on his face. The music changed from the theme of cops to 'Change' by HyunA. The orange haired male letting one of his hands caress Shuuhei's face, and he slowly began to undo his jacket with the other hand.

Misty blue eyes watched intently as those long fingers popped open each blue disk, revealing a skin tight white t-shirt underneath. A slow, devious smirk curled onto the stripper's lips as the jacket fell from his arms, revealing more smooth tan skin. A slight tingle raced through Shuuhei's blood when soft fingers trailed over his cheek, tracing his jaw before following the planes of his neck and down to his chest. A pink tongue came out to moisten plump lips as the stripper pushed him back. Stumbling, Shuuhei collapsed into a chair, which had been conveniently placed on stage, with a low grunt. With practiced fluidity, the 'officer' straddled his lap, that sexy smirk still twitching at his lips.

Shuuhei could feel the heat overtaking his body, rolling off of the other man as the officer's hat was placed on top of his head. He briefly caught sight of shaggy, orange spikes, recognition ticking at the back of his mind, but that was soon brushed off as tan fingers dipped under the hem of his white shirt, lifting it teasingly high to show off a flash of his well defined stomach. Biting his lower lip, gray eyes drank in the sight of miles of tan skin, pulled taunt over toned muscle as that shirt was removed at a teasing, slow pace. The thrum of blood in his ears blocked out the music and loud catcalls from the audience, leaving only him and the orange haired stripper who was now grinding on his lap, tearing a muffled moan from his tightly clenched jaw.

An orange brow cocked at the noise, and Shuuhei caught sight of pearly white teeth as the stripper grinned, slowly sliding off of his lap to kneel on the stage in front of him. Twitching his arms against the handcuffs, Shuuhei jumped when devious hands slide up his thighs. Glancing down, he felt his breath hitch as those perfect teeth clasped around one of the buttons to his black dress shirt, a sinful tongue pushing it through the hole. The stripper continued to move lower, undoing each button. Lips that put silk to shame brushed teasingly over his skin until his shirt was completely undone, the fabric sliding off his shoulders.

Grinning perversely, the stripper rose to his feet, turning his back on Shuuhei who got a full view of that pert ** covered by the dark navy pants to his uniform. He could feel his mouth start to water, swallowing thickly when the stripper tugged at the waistline of his pants, head tilted to look over his shoulder at his captive. With an expertly placed twitch of his hips, those tight pants fell, revealing a pair of leather booty shorts that cut off right at the curve of that amazing butt. Long, muscled legs flexed when the 'officer' leaned back, grinding against the steadily growing problem in the raven head's pants. Shuuhei moaned low in his throat as the curve of the stripper's butt formed around his erection, his head rolling back slightly.

God, he wanted to touch the man.

Tugging at his restrained arms, he heard the stripper give off a slight chuckle before lifting off his lap to turn and face him. Leaning down, plump lips came dangerously close to his as fingers laced into his hair, tugging harshly at the strands, the jolt shooting straight to his groin. The stripper tugged him to his feet, pressing against him so skin met skin, those dastardly hips grinding and dipping to the beat, and he could tell that the stripper was just as aroused as he was.

Shuuhei jolted when nails raked down his chest, a finger hooking into the front of his pants. The buttoned popped open when the stripper gave a slight tug, making his eyes widen. He wasn't really going to be stripped down to his birthday suit, was he? Slight panic began to web into Shuuhei's blood, making each touch and caress feel like electric sparks racing through his body. At that moment, the song ended, but the catcalls didn't stop.

"Take it off!" Shuuhei heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like his redheaded friend, exclaim over the whistles and roaring applause. He made a mental note to thank Renji later, but right now an orange haired police officer was tugging him behind the curtain at the back of the stage, that sexy smirk plastered on his face. He'd deal with Renji later.

-x-

Dark blue eyes were filled with lust as he was pulled off the stage towards one of the backrooms that lay behind the stage. A low growl escaped his lips as he was still trying to break the handcuffs that bound his wrists. He felt a sharp shove against his back, and he stumbled into a room that was near the two of them. When he entered the room he heard the door click shut, and then he was roughly shoved into a chair.

The striper just smirked a sultry little grin as he straddled the older man's hips, and brings his face down he very innocently kissed Shuuhei on the lips quickly before pulling away. "Want me to take off the handcuffs off?" the orange haired male asked, his eyes still covered by the black sunglasses. All he received in response was a grunt, and he let out a small chuckle.

Reaching over onto the table that rested to the side of the chair he grabbed the small silver key in between his fingers. Shuuhei brought his hands forward into the man's chest his way of saying, 'Take the damn things off' without actually saying it. "Your wish is my command," he cooed, grabbing Shuuhei's hands in his own, and quickly unlocking the handcuffs.

He squeaked as he was suddenly pulled forward by the raven haired man. Their lips meeting in a heated kiss, and he couldn't help but moan as he felt a tongue glide along his bottom lip begging for entrance. Ichigo let out another low moan as he felt that tongue explore everywhere it could possibly search. Of course as soon as he felt fingers trying to take off the glasses he wore he pulled back.

Shuuhei was pissed that this man was leaving him high and dry, and he was not going to settle for that. Before the orange haired stripper could get away from him he caught his wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice husky and oh so full of want.

"Sorry but your time with me is up," Ichigo said, hesitantly making his way towards the door.

The raven haired male seemed to snap back to reality as he actually listened to this particular man talk. After many years of being in the business industry he got good at tuning people out, but this time around he actually listened to the man speak. He'd heard that voice before…but where? A scowl settling in over his features as he began zipping his pants up, "Take of those glasses for me will ya?" he asked, as innocently as he could.

Ichigo was taken aback by the request, "W-Why?" he asked. Those hazel hued eyes widening behind the lenses of the glasses as he watched the raven slowly get up from the chair, and walk towards him. When they were an arm's length apart he felt fingers grab the middle of the glasses pulling them away quickly.

Dark blue eyes widened as he stared into wide hazel hued eyes, and then everything sank into place in his head. Bright orange hair, not many people had that hair color save his best friend from twelve years ago, that pale yet somewhat tan skin, and those bright hazel hued eye, "I-Ichigo," he murmured. Shuuhei didn't get a response before Ichigo quickly opened the door, and ran down the hall.

-x-

"So did I end up doing you a favor, or what?" a bubbly redhead asked as they walked back towards the car. Shuuhei was tuning him out the entire time, though, as his thoughts continued to linger on Ichigo. _Why did he not want to take the glasses off? Unless he knew it was me all along. Well, duh he knew it was me seeing as he ran off as soon as I said his name, _the raven haired man thought as he slid into the passenger side seat. His inner battle with himself all they way back to their hotel.

Renji sat on his bed as he watched Shuuhei flip vigorously through the phone book that was in the room, "Alright something is on your mind, Shuu. You didn't say anything the entire way back, and now you look like you're about to rip the phone book in half," the redhead said, crossing his arms over his chest.

When Shuuhei looked up at Renji he just smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head out of nervousness. "I'm fine really I just need to find this number and address. There is someone I need to go and see," he said, his eyes going back to the phonebook as he spoke.

"Who is this someone that you need to go and see? Is it the stripper from the club?" Renji asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The next thing he knew he got a short thrown at his face, "What in the hell was that for?" he asked, a bright red blush creeping onto his cheeks as he saw Shuuhei slipping out of his pants, "What are you doing, bro?" the redhead asked.

Shuuhei just grinned as he pulled the covers back on his bed the man now clad only in a pair of tight black boxers, and he just climbed into bed throwing the covers over himself. "What you've seen me naked before, Renji. I'd think you'd be a little more mature then this, and besides to hot in the room for a lot of clothing, night." The redhead just grumbled something before he threw his face in his pillow, and he reached over switching out the lights.

-x-

The next morning came around faster then he had thought it would, and he now found himself cruising along the streets of Karakura Town. Shuuhei having woken up earlier then Renji which allowed him to take the car unnoticed which is how he wanted it. He really didn't want Renji asking him questions about where he was going.

As he drove along the streets he passed a lot of familiar places that had definitely modernized in the past couple of years. Now if he remembered correctly Ichigo's dad was a doctor that ran a clinic, but that could have changed. "Damn it," he grumbled as he pulled into a nearby subdivision.

He figured a quick little walk would hurt so he shut off the engine of the car, and he stepped out. It was only around eleven o'clock, so not many people were out. The raven haired male walked around a bit, and after awhile he had come across a small park that was right across from a school. The school he recognized definitely, but the park not so much.

"Heh, Karakura High School, you sure have changed," he mused.

"U-Um excuse me," his ears perking up as he heard a shy female voice call out to him.

-x-

Ending A/N:

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! It's just that I have been working on my stories on this other site- Asianfanfics for all my k-pop stories. Anyways I am sorry if this chapter really sucks save the lap dance scene which was written by my wonderful buddy Tiana Misoro. Well I have Spring Break this week, so hopefully I can update again later in the week. As for Titan that will be updated tomorrow!

ALSO CLIFFHANGER FTW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


End file.
